The Apple's Heat
by LIttleCATinuyasha
Summary: kagome goes on a trip to new york, Inu tags along. But no hes in heat and has no way of getting away from kagome
1. Default Chapter

_**THE APPLE'S HEAT**_

A/N: This story/chapter/or whatever you want to call it is for Jacky and Van. LONG LIVE EVIL- laughs evily- Anyway, Beware my spelling! AND if anyting don't make sense just e me (e means email to those of you who are DUH) because it all makes sense up here - points to head - in my own little world. Okay mabey not so little.

_**Chapter 1**_

_**GOOD BYE**_

"I'll be back in no more than an hour.Okay" Kagome yelled while jumping down the stairs that lead from her house to the well house.

Her mom and brother poked their heads out the kitchen window. "See ya sis." "Tell Inuyasha we all said hi and that's he welcome to come and vist while your gone."

Just before the blue light of time travleing engulfed her, she yelled "bye."

"Kagome, What took you so long?" She was tackled by the little boy youkai who she loved as her son. Mabey even more.

"Oh, Hi Shippo. Where are the others? I have important news to tell you all." At the thought of her news, the miko invisioned the looks of pure disappoment that will befall on her friends faces.

"Miroku, Sango, Kadae, and Kirara all at Kadae's hut in the village. We haven't seen Inuyasha since you left a week ago." Kagome became extreamly worried when the thought of her hanyou missing enterted her head. She started to walk.

"Ummm... mommy, why don't you have your backpack with you? Is something wrong? Please tell me. I wanna know." Shippo stared at Kagome with worry creeping across his face. She looked down at him and smiled. "Nothing's wrong. I'll tell you when we reach the hut."

With that, Shippo ran off towards the hut with Kagome chasing after him.

When they reached the hut, the girl was tackled once again.

"Kagome your back." Yelled Sango as she held onto her best friend as if her life beppened on it. When she let go the monk can to give Kagome a hug.

"Hi Lady Kagome. How nice it is to see you." He had an enormuas grin plastered on his face.

"MONK!" SLAP!

Miroku rubbed his face where Kagome's hand and his cheek had met.

She yelled at him "YOU PEREVETED BASTARTED"

Shippo jumped in eager to hear Kagome's news. He had no idea that it would break his heart.

"Soooooo. What's your news Kagome?"

Kagome looked away saddly. _I'm really looking foward to my trip but I didn't want to leave my friends for almost two months._

"See, back in New York... It's a city in the united states...It's another country. But I have a friend there. She's like my sister. Much like you Sango." She stopped and looked at her friend. Then contintued. "Well her school is almost over. And every summer one of us goes to the others house..."

"Where are you going with this Kagome?" Sango had a suspicous look in her eye as she asked her companion this question.

"Well since my school is already over and she came to my house last year, I'm going to New York for a month and a half." She looked away. She couldn't stand to see the hurt that would take over their bodies.

"I have to leave tommarow for the city... I guess I'll be leaving now... I need to finish packing."

"Kagome don't leave yet. Don't you want Inuyasha to know that your not comming back for a while."

Miroku grabed her hand as she started to walk away.

"I must really be going. You could tell him for me. Or he could just ask my mother where I'm at. Bye."

Her voice and body shook with unshead tears. She took her hand back and she gave Sango and Shippo one last hug as she said her final good bye.

Inuyasha was only a few miles away from Kadae's villege when the sun began to shine. He would be there today. Mabey even befor everyone else work up.

As the hanyou neared the well, he could smell faint traces that Kagome had been there. He headed for the villege and expected her scent to get stronger, but as the distance between him and the bone-eaters well increased, her scent only deminished.

When he reached the village he was suprised to see Sango up. She looked extreamly upset and he could smell a strong oder of sadness coming from her along with salt which ment that she had been crying.

"Sango? Why are you out here crying?" Inuyasha tilted his head as he stared at her with confussion.

"She's gone."

"What? Who's gone?"

"SHE'S GONE." She yelled and ran away to be by herself again.

_And they call me weird. Sometimes I just don't get humans._ Inuyasha headed towards the hut to see if Miroku could clarify what Sango had said but him and Shippo were still sleeping.

His next source of help was Kagome. But she was nowhere around. Then he reamebered that he scent was the strongest around the well. _Kagome you better be home. If Sango's gone crazy, you are the only one to help her because i as sure aint._

A/N: So wat ch think. Not bad I hope. NOW READ AND REVIEW. LOOK THE BOTTON IS RIGHT THERE. PRESS IT, PRESS IT, PRESS IT. may all you reviews be good Or ELSE. ;


	2. it's broken

A/N: This is chap 2. Obviosly. Hope ya like it and REVIEW PLLLLLLLLLLLLEASE.

_**Chapter 2**_

_**! It's broken ! **_

Inuyasha ran to the well. He jumped into the well without a second thought. The inu was engulfed in the blue light as he travled 500 years into the future.When he reached the 21st centry, he sniffed aroud for the vanilla and Jasmine smell that was the unique essence that was Kagome. She was deffinatly home. From the sound of her even breathing, she was asleep. He jumped onto her window as soon as he left the well house.

He tried to make his landing to be quiet. As to not wake her up. Well, she obvisly wasn't in a deep sleep. At the sound of his thud, she jumped out of bed and caused the hanyou to fall backwards out the window. When she relized who it was, she ran to the window and looked out at him and wispered "Inuyasha, why did you scare me like that? I could've really hurt you."

"You wench. Your telling me not to scare you, your the one who made me fall out the window."

"Oh just get up here. What did tou want anyway?"

"Sango's having a fit. Want to know if you knew why?"

"Oh. She's taking it hard." Kagome started to frown. Inuyasha was puzzled.

"WHat do ya all know that I don't?"

"Well... I know your gonna take it hard..."

" TELL ME."

" I'm leaving to New York." She said in bearly a wispher but Inu heard it loud and clear.

" What's 'New York'?" He looked utterly retarted (AN: Just like SOME people I noe and u noe who u r.)

"It's a place in another country. It's far from here. Very far."

" Why you're going? We all need you. Espically Sango."

" It's my turn to go see Angel and her family."

"Angel? Angel? Angel! That girl who's the only other person in your time that knows about me. That girl that dresses weirder than you. Her?"

"Yes her..."

" When are you leaving?"

"Today."

"TODAY. WHY TODAY!"

"MY TICKET IS FOR TODAY. I leave at noon. I have to finish packing. Some of my things are already at New York"

"So ... I'll get going then."

"Bye Inuyasha."

"Bye."

Inuyasha jumped down the window. When he reached the well house, he stopped when he heard Kagome's voice.

" I'll be back two day's before not this new moon but the next. I'll miss you." He nodded at her so she know he heard. Then he walked to the well and jumped in. He hit the floor preety hard. But why was the well not working. He was now officaly stuck in kagomes time.

(An: The next part was suppost to be a new chapter but I felt this one was tooo short. So imange it is a different one.)

Inuyasha jumped back onto Kagome's window. He found her on her computer typing firuisly. With slight tears in his eyes.

"Why you crying?"

"Will you stop scaring me like that? And I thought you went back."

"Can't."

"Why?"

"The well's not working."

"NOT WORKING. DON"T LIE LIKE THAT"

"I'M NOT LIEING AND STOP SCREAMING."

" Your not?..."

"Come. I'll show you."

They both jumped out the window and ran to the mini shrine. Inuyasha jumped into the well. When he hit the bottom, Kagome sunddly what might have caused this.

"Inyasha, I already packed the jewel. Do you think because it's not here the well's not working."

Inuyasha jumped out.

"Mabey. So what I do now?"

"You can stay at the shrine or come with me to New York. You chose."

"I'll go with you. Your grandpa might try to kill me."

Kagome laughed.

"Just let tell mama, Angel, and the airline people that you'll be coming with me. OK."

"Sure. Whatever."

Inuyasha jumped onto Kagome's window and set her down. 'Guess I'm not gonna miss her after all.'


	3. Author note

GOMEN!GOMEN!

Don't kill me. My labtop is down now- have no idea how- I will get it fixed. Then Ill update. Ill put chapters 3&4 for my reviews who have waited. I'm soo touched that you reviewed. Ya noe who ya r

LcI


	4. The flight

A/N: Thank ya so much. I felt so sorry for having ya all wait that I had this chapter retyped. I would like to thank all my fateful readers. Ya all supported me.

Vgurl428- u cant hurt a fly nestle quick

Candyqueen313- are u on a hyper fit. Ur even scaier on the comp.

EmChi- ur the 1 that made me feel sorry

Mimblewimble- can't aggre more

SS5DIABLO- always lov complements

The-Wind-Dragon-Caller- I can't read ya review w/o laughing

Lunar Heart Crystal- ur e confused me

DarkHavokdavey- thank ya, thank ya

InuyashaLuvr222- thank ya

Thank all of ya. Now on wit the story.

_**CHAPTER 3**_

_THE FLIGHT_

"Yes mama. Inuyasha will be coming with me. We think that it's because the jewel peices are already in New York."

"Does Angel-san know that he will being accomping you?"

"I e-ed her eairler. She should be repling back soon."

When those words escaped her mouth a loud, electrionc, male voice sounded.

"You've got mail (the voice is male right?)."

"That should be her."

Kagome ran upstairs to her room where her new computer.

The mail stated:

WAT HAP.? Y U SUCH A VAGE E? IM ME.

UR NEE ANGEL

Kagome signed onto aim. (AN/ to those who dont understand wat tat says, review and i'll tell u. Oh and japan gets aol to. It is called AMERICA ONLINE JAPAN)

Kagome: Hey Ang

Angel: Wat u want

Kagome:Someone coming wit me. Is tere room?

Angel: Who

Kagome: Inuyasha

Angel: Who dog breath?

Kagome: Yes.

Inuyasha had just woken up from his spot on the floor by the wall. He went up to Kagome by her computer and read what was on the screen.

"Who she thinks calling me dog breath. She's just as bad as Koga."

"Then you tell her that."

Kagome moved aside from the computer and let Inu get to the keyboard. She had tought him not long ago english and how to do the simple things on computers like typing. The hard part of teaching him was to write, read and spell.

Inuyasha (still known to Kags friend as kags): Who are you calling dog breath

Angel: u noe oh

Inuyasha: What

Angel: ow do u not noe wat i rote

Inuyasha: What does that mean

There was a long pause. Kagome was laguhing at how Inuyasha was internet lingo illiterate. Kagome and Inuyasha thought her frieng had signed off. Then there was a new message.

Angel: HI YA DOG BREATH. SO KAGS THOUGHT U HOW 2 USE A COMP

Inuyasha: DON'T CALL ME DOG BREATH.

Angel: Can u n ur big ego fit in my house

Inuyasha: YOU BITCH

Inuyasha was about to hit the computer out of anger at the other girl. Kagome didn't want to lose her computer to Inu's anger so she stoped him before it got out of hand.

"Sit boy."

He fell face first into her wood floor.

Kagome: Can u n him last a O month in ur house? will he fit?

Angel: hopefully and yes. C u in te morn.

They both sinned off. Back in Tokyo it was eight in the morning. Kagome already called the airplanes and told them she wanted another ticket for the seat beside hers.

"Kagome, what about my clothes? Can i wear this over there?"  
"No, no, noooooo. You will be made fun of and considered a freack. You deserve neither."

"So what then."

"You can wear some of the clothes here, but when we get to New York we'll go shopping."

Inuyasha's eyes widened. He had been shoppping with Kagome and her mom before. It was pure torture. He imanged going shopping with the two teenagers. He would rather die.

The hanyou watched as the miko packed a suitcase of her 'woman things' and set out a red and black outfit for him.

Kagome and Inuyasha stood at the very smelly and noisy airplanel station.

"When do we get of that 'machine that flies'? It smells bad here. Extreamly bad. As to add enfesinse to his point he covered his nose. Kagome held back giggles.

"Will you stop complaning. Have fun here while can 'cause if your confused now, it's worse over there."

"How much bad can it be?"

The assitance desk called their plane. Kagome braged a confused Inu to the gates. She showed them the ticket and, still draging Inuyasha, she bored the airplane.

ONE HOUR AFTER THE FLIGHT TOOK OFF

Inuyasha was watching the airplane movie amaved how all of the action was held in a box that was even smaler then the box Kagome had at the shrine.

Kagome had fallen asleep on his sholder. As one of the flight attendints came up to the pair Inuyasha work up Kagome.

"Huh...What- what happened.?"

"Would you like any snakes?"  
"No. We are fine."

Kagome, unable to fall back asleep took out her cd player. Inuyasha had seen her with this device before but never saw her use it. He watched her from the cornner of his eyes.

All of a sudden, noise caom out of the thing around Kagomes head and ears.

Overcoming his mometary shock and began to listen the the sounds. Kagome had tought Inyasha english. He didn't master it but he still understould what others said and most of the time they understound him. But he only understould every other word or the use of the word just didn't make sense. He decided to have Kagome explain it to him.

"Kagome." She didn't answer. This time he poked her while saying her name. No answer. He shook he. She opened her eyes, took off the headphones, and looked at him.

"What?"

"What are you listing to?"  
"I'm listing to music." Inuyasha still looked confused.

"It's american music."

"So it's in english?"

"Yes."  
"But it makes no sense. I either don't know the words or they are not used right."  
"It's called slang. It is like a coded way to talk."

Still seeing the confused look on the boys face she explained all the slang words, phrases and usages, starting with the ones that came up in the song.

REVOEW. ME 2 TIRED FOR LONG AN. EYES MUST NOT CLOSE. MUST NOT...MUST NOT-- falls asleep--


End file.
